Un mal pour un bien ?
by EloOdie
Summary: [Après l'explosion]. Quelqu'un prend cette équipe pour cible. Que de chamboulements dans les relations face aux drames qui se préparent. Ce serait un mal pour un bien ?
1. Prologue

**NDA : Voilà, je réessaie de me mettre à l'écriture sur NCIS. Pas dit que ça marche. Désolé pour les fautes je n'ai pas encore de correctrice pour cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, merci :D**

**Bonne lecture  
**

Prologue.

Les agents étaient assis à leur bureau comme n'importe quel jour. Les traces de l'explosion ont disparus depuis déjà quelque mois et le rythme du quotidien a vite repris sa place. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations lorsque Gibbs arriva, il déposa une enveloppe sur le bureau de Tony.

« C'est pour toi DiNozzo. » Déclara-t-il.

« C'est de qui patron ? »

« Aucune idée, je l'ai récupérée en bas »

L'homme s'assoit, son café en main il regarda la réaction de son agent. Ce dernier arracha un peu brusquement le scotch qui fermait l'enveloppe et afficha un visage surpris.

« Tony ? » Appela Ziva après un long moment de silence.

Il leva les yeux qu'il posa tour à tour sur les personnes qui l'entourait. Puis, il tourna la feuille pour que tout le monde puisse voir. Les trois personnes se mirent à lire... Il s'agissait d'une menace de mort. Comme si le malheur n'avait pas assez touché le NCIS.

« C'est quoi ça ?! » S'inquiéta Gibbs.

Tony retourna la lettre vers lui, l'examina avant de déclarer sur un ton rassurant :

« Sûrement un canular ».

L'équipe se calma un peu. Depuis l'explosion, un rien les stressait alors pour que une simple lettre il n'y avait surement pas de quoi lançait une alerte. Alors, l'après-midi passa sans problème. La lettre anonyme trônait dans la corbeille sans que personne ne se doute de tout ce qu'elle allait engendrer.

Abby faisait des expériences pour tuer le temps lorsque Gibbs vint lui apporter sa boisson préféré.

Elle lui demanda des détails sur la lettre, comme toujours trop émotive : Elle s'inquiétait énormément.

« Gibbs, tu crois pas qu'on devrait quand même vérifier si c'est rien ? »

Son regard suppliant fit céder son chef. Il lui tendit enfin la boisson et avec un sourire rassurant :

« Si ça peut te rassurer. » Il l'embrassa sur le front comme l'aurait fait un père avant de lui demander de ne pas trop s'inquiéter. Il précisa

« Abby, je sais que c'est pas facile, mais il faut tourner la page ». Et il se retourna sans même attendre sa réponse.

En haut, Ziva rageait contre son ordinateur. Depuis presque deux heures, elle se débatait pour lutter contre les caprices du réseau internet. McGee avait déjà essayé de l'aider, mais impossible, elle était trop énervée pour l'écouter.

« Ziva, va manger ! » Commanda le chef.

Elle rechigna un instant, assurant que l'email qu'elle devait envoyer était important. Mais, elle se rendit vite compte à quel point c'était idiot de pas être aller manger pour si peu. Elle s'empara alors de sa veste, déclara qu'elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Tout avait trop changé pour elle, ses nerfs ne tenaient plus autant qu'avant et elle retenait ses larmes.

Puis, elle ne sait plus vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Elle entendit un coup de feu puis se retrouva au bureau. Elle ouvrait doucement ses paupières découvrant peu à peu les visages inquiets de ses collègues.

« Je te l'avais dit Gibbs ! La lettre : c'était pas un canular ! » Clamait Abby, folle d'inquiétude qui marchait d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce.

« Il s'est passé... Quoi ? » Demanda faiblement la voix de l'agent.

« Ziva ! » Soupira de soulagement Tony en s'agenouillant en face de la femme assise à son bureau.

« T'as faillit te faire tirer dessus, c'était toi qui était visé on a reçut une autre lettre. Mais... » Commença McGee.

« Mais ? » Redemanda Ziva dont la tête explosait.

« On t'expliquera plus tard. Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Tony.

Gibbs se trouvait derrière et regardait la scène en réfléchissant. Il reprit alors la première lettre qui se trouvait dans la corbeille et demanda à Abby de vérifier si elle trouve des empreintes dessus. La femme aux cheveux noirs regarda Gibbs étonné.

« Hé ! T'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? » Déclara-t-elle, offusquée.

Il reporta alors son attention sur la jolie gothique.

« Euh... »

« Gibbs, t'es dans les nuages en ce moment... Je te disait que je sais qui a écrit ça ! »

Toute l'équipe regarda Abby, elle prit alors l'enveloppe.

« J'ai fait des recherches et.. un ancien ami m'a parlé d'un psychopathe qu'on appellerait « Le Rusé », ce serait d'après le peu d'information qu'on a sur lui : Un homme riche qui beigne dans le trafic de drogue et qui aime détruire la vie des gens. Plusieurs policiers ont tout perdu et on vécu un enfer. Il joue avec ses victimes et rentre dans leur tête. Il fait de leur vie un enfer. Mais... Je sais pas vraiment qui c'est. »

Les agents du NCIS l'avait écouté attentivement et trouvaient cela totalement tiré par les cheveux. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait faire ça, quel personne sur Terre trouve ça « cool » de détruire la vie de personne. Et surtout : Pourquoi eux ?

« Comment tu peux être sûr que c'est lui ? » Demanda Gibbs

« Le Rusé n'a jamais était médiatisé, la police a tout fait pour limiter sa notoriété alors un imitateur est a exclure. » Expliqua Léon qui venait d'arriver par surprise.

En quelques heures, ils retournaient tous dans un cauchemar. Le sort s'acharnait sur l'équipe.

Dans le laboratoire, Abby était assise. McGee arriva, Gibbs lui avait demander d'aller voir si elle avait besoin d'aide pendant qu'il irait parler avec un des agents de police qui avait était la victime du Rusé.

Le geek trouva Abby assise, comme vidé de toute énergie. Il en fut presque choquée, il ne la voyait que rarement sans énergie. Il s'approcha doucement et essaya de capter son attention mais son regard restait figé dans le vide.

« Abby, ça va ? »

Le regard de la gothique se releva doucement, les yeux gonflés. Elle se laissa même glisser par terre.

« Abby, ça va s'arranger ! » Promit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Ils restèrent un moment par terre. Ils réfléchissaient aux malheurs qui leur arrivé. On ne voit jamais la douleur arrivait, elle pointe son nez quand on s'y attend le moins. Tout se détruit, on est emporté dans un ouragan et on se rend compte des dégâts seulement après.

« McGee, tu crois qu'on est maudit ? » Interrogea Abby en tournant son regard vers Tim.

Il regardait vers l'horizon et haussa les épaules. Il était aussi perdu qu'elle. Mais, il se promit qu'il serait toujours là pour la protéger.

De son côté, Tony veillait sur Ziva. Elle était encore sous le choc et son regard se baladait lentement entre ses mains et le regard de son coéquipier.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » Se soucia l'homme en sortant de son tiroir des bonbons.

Elle fit signe que non avant de paraître soudain choquée comme si elle réagissait à retardement.

« C'est quoi le « mais » dont m'a parlé McGee ? »

Tony grimaça. Il n'avait pas prévu de lui en parler si tôt, personne ne voulait qu'elle se sente coupable. La jeune femme était plus déterminée qu'il n'y paraissait, elle se leva encore un peu secouée. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle prit un air sévère et redemanda :

« Tony, vous me cachez quoi tous ? »

« Ziva assis toi sinon.. » Menaça-t-il

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon, on t'envoie à l'hôpital. »

« J'ai dit que j'allais bien ! » S'énerva la femme avant de se rassoir, par précaution.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu vas bien ? Ça fait presque une demie heure que tu regardes dans le vide, alors je suis pas sûr que tu vas bien »

Il eut un grand silence, Tony baissa les yeux tant dis que Ziva amenait ses mains à son visage pour cacher ses yeux devenu rouge avec la fatigue accumulée ses derniers temps.

« S'il te plait...Dis moi la vérité »

Tony ne voulait plus continuer à cacher ce qui s'était passé.

« En fait, tu as faillit être touchée... Mais, la balle a atteint une adolescente. Elle est dans le coma apparemment. Des agents sont avec elle au cas où. Mais t'as pas à te rendre coupable. »

Ziva n'avait rien dit, son regard vide revint et Tony s'en voulut de lui avoir annoncé aussi tôt.

Gibbs se trouvait dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Un homme aux visage creusé venait de lui raconter l'enfer qu'il avait vécu :

« Une fois qu'il vous a choisit. C'est finit. Vous tomber en enfer, en dépression et rien ne va plus. Bizarrement, il vous connait par cœur. Il a joué avec mes nerfs, m'a retiré tout ce qui comptait pour moi : Mon emploie, ma famille. Après ça, il m'a retiré l'esprit. C'est comme si il m'avait tué. Oui, et maintenant, je suis là déclaré fou. »

Même si il ne laissait rien paraître, le chef d'équipe commençait à être inquiet. Il se demandait jusqu'où cette homme irait vraiment, c'est ce n'était pas qu'une folie d'un jour et que demain il ne s'intéresserait plus à eux. Il espérait, oui que tout irait mieux. Il ne sentait pas son équipe à affronter ça, pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt.

* * *

_**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Je dois continuer ou non ? La suite dans deux semaines parce que j'ai d'autre fic en cours. Merci d'avoir lu.**_


	2. Des regrets, une accusation

**NDA : Voilà un petit chapitre. Le chapitre était confus et notamment à cause de la séparation qui ne s'est pas mis ( J'avais mis des traits sur mon traitement de texte et je n'ai pas vérifier si il était apparu sur le site et apparemment non. Donc cette fois, je l'ai mis à partir du site, merci à ceux qui me l'ont fait remarquer. )**

**Pour le fait que l'équipe n'a pas réagit, je l'ai fait car ça va m'aider à faire rentrer un personnage secondaire mais très important dans l'histoire... Enfin j'en dis pas plus, car le rôle de ce personnage doit rester secret :)**

**Kendy92 : **Merci de ta review, des explications dans le chapitre et dans la note d'auteur :)

**Gwenetsi : **Ouais, une nouvelle fic... D'ailleurs l'ancienne je vais sûrement être obligée de la reprendre si personne veut la reprendre. Ca va pas être jolie-jolie. Comme je l'ai dit dans la NDA, sur mon traitement de texte les parties étaient séparées, j'avais oublié qu'il fallait le faire à partir du site...Et comme c'est dit aussi dans la NDA, même si ça peut choqué j'ai était obligé de pas trop les faire réagir pour exagéré leur culpabilité pour faire venir quelqu'un... Zut j'en dis trop. Bref merci de ta review :D

**Guest :** Merki Merki :D

**MelEstApple : **Ce mec te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? C'est un peu le même méchant que dans "Retrouvailles" enfin, c'est pas lui mais c'est son clone x) Merci, comme je te l'ai dit, les prochains chapitre je vous les envoie :D**  
**

**Attention, chapitre toujours pas publié ! Mais les prochains le seront :) Merciii Estelle et Mélanie !**

* * *

Gibbs avait en main les deux lettres de menaces. La première était toute simple, avec une simple phrase : Tu vas mourir. Tout en bas de la page se trouvait une petite tête de renard qui avait donné le surnom de « Rusé ». Personne n'aurait pris cette lettre au sérieux, surtout avec cette écriture qui ressemblait presque à celle d'un enfant. Impossible de savoir de tout ce que ça allait engendrer.

La deuxième lettre était plus longue mais toujours avec cette écriture enfantine. La tête de renard y était aussi.

_Cher équipe,_

_Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je m'ennuyais... Puis, j'ai entendu parler du NCIS. Je suis désolé de l'explosion. _

_Vous permettez que je m'amuse un peu Gibbs ? Pourquoi jouer avec une personne quand on a toute une équipe à torturer ? _

_Je suis désolé d'avoir fait peur à Tony avec ma lettre. Désolé d'avoir accidentellement tiré sur Ziva. Mais voyez vous, j'aime bien vos agents. Saluez les autres._

Gibbs cherchait un indice dans cette lettre mais rien. Tout ce qu'il comprenait c'est que chacun de ses agents avait des soucis à se faire. Alors, pour se calmer, il posa le bout de papier sur son bureau. Des bruits de pas parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il leva les yeux et aperçut le directeur du NCIS.

Ce dernier descendait en silence les escaliers.

« Gibbs, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu à la première menace ? »

« Tony pensait que ce n'était qu'un canular et que l'explosion les avait tous rendus nerveux. »

« Je pensais que tu aurais réagit autrement. » Constata Léon.

Gibbs resta silencieux, il avait eut peur de s'inquiétait pour un simple canular. Si il aurait lancé une alerte et que ce n'était rien on aurait dis que l'équipe avait était trop touché par l'explosion et retour chez le psy. Seulement, c'était bien pire maintenant, il se sentait coupable. Leroy s'énerva et jura avant déclarer :

« Ils ont pas assez soufferts comme ça ! Manquait plus ça, que je sache même plus repérer le danger. »

Il accompagna ses paroles par un regard qui balaya la pièce. Ses agents étaient tous là, endormit depuis une heure.

« Gibbs, ce n'est pas de ta faute. On va les protéger. En attendant, je vais transféré vos futurs enquêtes à une autre équipe. » Informa Léon en regardant chaque agent.

« Et on va faire quoi, se rouler les pouces toutes la journée ? »

« Ce n'est pas une question mais un ordre. » Déclara-t-il sèchement.

Gibbs qui en s'énervant s'était levé, se rassit brutalement. Il avait besoin de parler, d'être rassuré. La première personne à laquelle il pensa fut Ducky. Il saisit sa veste et partit en direction de l'ascenseur. Se retournant une dernière fois, il vérifia que ses agents dormaient comme un bon protecteur l'aurait fait seulement lui : Il avait l'impression de ne plus savoir les protéger.

* * *

Les premiers rayons du jour commençait à illuminer la pièce. Ils avaient tous dormis sur place. Ziva se réveilla avant tous. Elle commença par regarder autour d'elle. A part ses collègues, il n'y avait pas grand monde. En cherchant la raison de ce vide, la jeune femme se rappela qu'il était dimanche. Elle resta un instant figé pour mieux se réveiller. Les cernes étaient toujours là, mais son air était plus reposée. Elle finit par se relever et se diriger à pas de loup au centre de la pièce. La lettre attira son attention. N'ayant pas put la lire plus tôt elle s'en empara. Chaque mot l'horrifié, elle commençait à comprendre l'importance de la première menace.

_« On ne s'était pas inquiétait pour au départ... Pourquoi il a fallut qu'on croit trop en faire ? Même avant l'explosion on aurait réagit comme ça... Faut qu'on arrête de croire qu'on a changé. » _pensa Ziva.

C'est vrai que tout avait était chamboulé. Depuis un moment, ils agissaient différemment. Laissant tomber la lettre sur le bureau, elle s'assit par terre. L'agent du NCIS ferma les yeux un instant essayant de se rappeler comme tout s'était passé avant l'explosion.

_Flash Back._

_Ziva sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle enfila sa veste qu'elle tenait encore dans ses bras. Les rayons du soleil dégageait une grande chaleur, vite balayée par le vent glaciale de cet hiver. _

_Elle prit le chemin d'une sandwicherie. Tout à coup, un groupe d'adolescente la bouscula sans faire exprès. Elle recula vivement de façon plutôt énervée. Au même moment, un coup de feu partit. La balle l'effleura puis plus rien... _

_Fin du Flash Back._

Ziva essayait de revoir le visage de l'adolescente mais rien n'y faisait. Petit à petit elle se souvint aussi de comment elle s'était évanouie. La foule s'était agitée, les gens avait perdu leur sang froid et elle avait était balancé contre un mur par la masse de gens. Elle avait entendu la voix de McGee, il avait sûrement était alerté par le bruit du tir et les cris.

« Ça va ? »

Ses pensées furent interrompus par ses paroles. Tony était debout devant elle. La jeune femme ne l'avait même pas entendu venir.

« Oui... Et toi ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de s'assoir à son tour.

« Tu penses à quoi ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Plein de choses ».

Un grand silence s'installa. DiNozzo ne se contenterait pas de cette réponses.

« Ok... Je pensais à quel point on avait était imprudent. On a voulu se rassurer, se dire : On s'inquiète pour rien c'est l'explosion qui nous rend nerveux. On a tous caché notre peur et puis finalement c'est en faisant ça qu'on a agit différemment. Quoi qu'on fasse, on arrive pas à être comme avant. »

« Ziva, on est humain, on a compris notre erreur ça n'arrivera plus. Maintenant, on sera aussi prudent qu'avant tout ce qui s'est passé. » Rassura Tony.

* * *

Ducky avait écouté presque toute la nuit Gibbs. Ils avaient commencé à parler de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement le sujet. Mais le médecin légiste avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors, Gibbs avait finit par expliquer ce qui s'était passé la veille, le fait qu'il avait peur de plus être aussi prévenant, le fait qu'ils avaient eut peur de trop en faire en négligeant le danger.

« Jethro, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Il faut du temps pour que tout revienne à la normale. » Furent les mots rassurant de Ducky.

« Tu as déjà entendu parler du Rusé avant ça ? » Interrogea Gibbs.

« Oui, une fois je me souviens avoir aidé la police lorsqu'ils ont eu besoin d'information sur une de nos anciennes enquêtes, à cette époque je m'étais bien entendu avec leur médecin légiste. De temps à autre on se donnait des nouvelles et il m'en a vaguement parlé. » Expliqua-t-il tant dis que son ami buvait une bière.

Plus l'agent du NCIS écoutait, plus l'anxiété montée. Il finit par saluer Ducky en lui promettant de lui téléphoner dans la journée et il repartit vers le NCIS pour continuer à veiller sur ces agents.

* * *

« Gibbs ! » Cria Abby en le voyant arrivé.

A peine sortit de l'ascenseur, elle se jeta sur lui.

« Mais t'était où ? On s'inquiétait. » Continua-t-elle.

« J'étais avec Ducky. Du nouveau ? »

Les agents à leur bureau firent signe que oui. McGee montra avec un signe de la tête une pile de dossier. Chacun avait au moins des dizaines de feuilles trainant sur leur bureau.

« C'est les dossiers que les autres agences ont sur le Rusé. » Expliqua Tony.

« On y apprend quoi ? »

« Que dans ses messages il a déjà laissé entendre qu'il est devenu riche et pas de manière légale. » Expliqua Ziva.

« Les profilers pense que c'est un homme mentalement perturbé et un sadique. » Rajouta McGee en lisant un passage d'un dossier.

« Ça on s'en doutait déjà. » Déclara Gibbs en prenant en main un dossier pour le lire.

« Il a poussé un homme au suicide, fait accusés plusieurs hommes de meurtre et vol, détruit des familles. Il a prêt d'une quarantaine de mort à son actif. » Énuméra Léon qui venait d'arriver.

Tous les agents se regardèrent inquiets. Ils devaient garder leur sang-froid mais en sachant que bientôt le Rusé allait encore essayait de les détruire ce n'était pas simple. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Tout ce dont ils pouvaient être sûr c'est que tout allait changer.

« Ça va bien se passer... » Marmonna Abby, peu convaincue.

Après une heure calme à lire les dossiers, Gibbs déclara à ses agents qu'ils devaient se reposer.

« Il vous faut par contre une protection... » Ajouta-t-il très sévèrement.

Pour lui, hors de question qu'un seul de ses agents se retrouvent seuls ou protégé par un stagiaire débutant. Il leur fallait le meilleur de la sécurité, il fallait qu'il rattrape l'erreur de la veille.

A cet instant, deux hommes avec des costards cravates entrèrent dans la pièce. Le premier, plus vieux et plus mince se présenta.

« Agent Malcom, C.I.A. »

Le second rajouta :

« Timothy McGee, vous êtes accusé de piratage. »

Consternation dans la pièce, un silence pesant ça ne pouvait pas leur arrivé. Le chef de l'équipe s'énerva contre les deux agents de la C.I.A, mais rien y fit.

« Ziva, Tony trouvez une planque et ne vous séparez pas, Léon envoi leur une protection, Abby reste avec Palmer, moi je vais avec eux. » Ordonna-t-il.

Abby refusa et s'accrocha à Gibbs.

« Je veux venir ! »

Il céda, il n'avait pas de temps de calmer un caprice. McGee semblait terrorisé alors il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« Il espère vraiment qu'on va rentrer chez nous alors que notre ami a besoin de nous !» S'emporta Ziva.

« C'est un ordre agent David. Alors suivez les ordres, ne vous séparez pas, soyez prudent.

Léon retira de sa poche une clef qu'il passa aux agents. Dessus, il y avait une adresse.»

« Palmer vous rejoindra là-bas avec les agents chargés de votre sécurité.»

Tony et Ziva partirent tous deux vers l'ascenseur, énervé de ne pas pouvoir rester au NCIS pour aider leur collègue.


	3. La CIA est l'ennemie

**NDA :** Bonjour ! :) Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews, j'ai essayé de continuer cette fic durant les vacances, mais j'ai un peu de mal. J'espère la finir rapidement mais la publiée petit à petit.

**Crazy'Leou** : Merci Crazy :D Mais je veux pas qui trouve le méchant de suite, ce serait pas marrant sinon * Grand sourire sadique*

**ncislove54** : Voilà la suitte ! Merki merki !

**Gwenets**i : Contente que ça t'es plut merci pour la review. J'aime bien quand il y a plein d'ennui pour tout le monde :D Pour le méchant, ils sont toujours bizarre dans mes histoires. Merci pour ta review.

**MelEstApple** : Oui encore un grand MECHANT, PAS BEAU, PSYCHOPATHE ! :D Je suis du genre moi à être méchant avec les personnages ? * Se souvient de quand elle a essayer de tuer Tim, Kensi, Sidney... * Non, pas mon genre du touuuuuuut ^^

* * *

L'appartement dans lequel pénétrèrent les agents avaient les volets fermés. A part un ou deux rayons de lumière venu de l'extérieur, ils ne distinguaient rien. DiNozzo tenta d'allumer la lumière mais l'électricité de la planque semblait ne pas être allumée.

« Je vais raccorder l'électricité et l'eau. » Murmura Tony en se dirigeant vers le panneau électrique.

« Mouais. » Marmonna Ziva.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le NCIS, elle n'avait cessé de parler... Plutôt de se plaindre. Du début à la fin. Contre tout, l'arrestation de McGee bien sûr, la vielle dame qui traversait la route alors que l'israélienne voulait à tout prix grillé ce ''foutu feu rouge'', ou bien le refus de Tony face à son envie d'aller voir la jeune adolescente qui s'était fait tiré dessus. Elle en voulait à tout et tout le monde.

« C'est fait. » Assura Tony, gardant son calme.

Lui, il avait supporté Ziva sans rien dire. Cette fois, il avait décidé d'être un peu plus responsable. Gibbs avait ses raisons pour les avoir mis sur la touche. C'était bien trop dangereux de s'exposer, eux aussi, à toute cette histoire.

« Tu veux toujours pas ? » S'emporta Ziva, une fois de plus.

Il fit signe que non, il refusait de l'emmenait voir l'adolescente. De ce côté là aussi, il jouait la prudence. Il refusait de laisser sa coéquipière se faire du mal, se rendre coupable alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

« C'est de ma faute si elle est dans le coma » Soupira-t-elle, mi-coléreuse mi-désespérée.

Toujours rien, son partenaire était décidé et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Seulement, elle aussi était têtue.

« Alors, rends-moi mes clefs ! » Menaça Ziva.

Il pivota vers elle, lui faisant face, il refit signe que non dans le plus parfait silence. Ces nerfs à elle commençaient, ou finissaient plutôt, de lâcher.

« Tu ne veux pas m'y conduire, d'accord, j'irai seule. »

« Tu sais même pas où c'est. » Répliqua-t-il en partant en direction de la cuisine voir si il y avait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

« T'as pas l'air du tout stressé. » Gronda presque sa collègue.

« Tu crois que c'est en t'énervant contre une pauvre mamie parce que tu veux l'écraser que tout va s'arranger ? Tu crois que c'est en allant voir cette fille dans le coma que tu va te sentir moins coupable ? » Il tenta ainsi de la raisonner.

« Je peux pas rester sans rien faire ! » Déclara vivement Ziva en suivant Tony de partout où il allait.

Il fallait à tout prix que sa colère ressorte, et sans même le savoir c'était sur lui qu'elle avait décidé de passer ses nerfs. Étrangement, il ne réagissait pas. Pas comme avant... Elle mis encore tout cela sur le compte de l'explosion ainsi que des récents événements.

« Si tu ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, mange, chante, lis, dessine, regarde la télé » Nargua Tony en désignant d'un signe de tête une étagère pleine de DVDs.

« Avant, tu serais pas resté aussi calme ! » Fit remarquer sévèrement Ziva.

« Peut-être que j'ai décidé de mûrir un peu, que j'ai réfléchis... »

« Ça te va pas. » Coupa-t-elle.

« Ou bien, continua-t-il, que j'ai juste pas envie de me disputer avec toi surtout en ce moment. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, elle comprit sa stupidité. Mais, elle était ainsi, une fois stressée, en colère, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Heureusement qu'elle avait à ses côtés Tony, _lui_, il savait comment la stopper.

Alors elle s'assit à ses côtés, le regard dans le vague. La jeune femme resta un instant à réfléchir, à continuer à se rassurer mentalement. Cependant, ses pensées continuer à aller vers McGee et cette jeune adolescente. Pour se calmer, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les DVDs.

« Tu veux voir quoi ? »

Tony qui était absorbé dans la lecture d'un magazine, leva les yeux vers sa collègue. Elle semblait déterminé mais cette fois à se distraire pour passer le temps. Il eut un sourire charmeur et la taquina :

« Tu demandes l'avis au meilleur cinéphile de la ville ? Tu le sais ça ? »

Elle acquiesça avant de le supplier du regard, elle n'avait aucune envie d'attendre. Il lui fallait occuper ses pensées et rapidement avant qu'elle ne reparte dans une crise.

L'homme se leva alors et se dirigea vers sa partenaire. Par-dessus son épaule il lut le nom des films présents sur l'étagère.

« Oh ! Le premier James Bond, avec Sean Connery accompagné de la belle Ursula : ça te tente ? »

Mille fois, cela faisait surement mille fois qu'il le regardait et ça faisait sûrement une vingtaine de fois qu'il la forçait à le regarder. Il lui disait « Il faut te cultiver Zee-vah. » . Et normalement, elle s'énervait contre lui. Mais là, elle laisserait passait.

« Bon, pas de problème. »

Et puis, elle lui devait bien ça, il l'avait supportée sans broncher durant trois long quart d'heure. Fier de lui, l'italien se pencha vers le lecteur DVD et y inséra le film.

« Dommage, il y a pas de pop-corn. » Remarqua-t-il déçu.

Les deux firent alors semblant d'oublier McGee, ils firent semblant d'oublier qu'un psychopathe voulait les tuer, ils firent semblant de regarder un film, semblant d'être apaisés. Mais au moins, ils étaient deux, ensemble, ils savaient que l'autre seraient toujours là pour empêcher qu'un d'eux craque.

* * *

McGee était effrayé. Enfoncé dans la chaise en fer, il regardait la salle d'interrogatoire avec inquiétude. Les murs y étaient gris sombre et la légendaire vitre, qui cachait probablement les inspecteurs de la CIA en ce moment, trônait en face de lui. Il n'osait pas y poser les yeux, de peur que les ennemis ne soit en train de l'épier et que son regard croise par inadvertance ,sans le savoir, les yeux d'un d'entre eux.

Gibbs, quant à lui, bouillonnait intérieurement en maudissant toute la CIA. Abby assise à ses côtés ne cessait de commenter tout, les murs d'une couleur trop sombre qui, elle en était sûr, déstabiliseraient McGee, les personnes qui passaient devant eux avec une expression de dédain. Si elle avait put faire disparaître toute cette agence, elle l'aurait fait et sans se faire prier.

« Bon sang, ils en mettent du temps à venir nous chercher. » Pesta Gibbs.

« Ils vont jamais vouloir collaborer... » Résonna la gothique, qui pensait toujours que l'attentat à la bombe était le mieux pour sortir son ami de là.

« Il va falloir qu'ils collaborent. » Rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Sa frustration l'envahissait, encore une fois il ne pouvait rien faire pour protéger son agent. Le Rusé avait sûrement compris que c'était ça qui l'agaçait le plus au monde : Voir un de ses agents en danger et ne pouvoir rien faire.

Un homme, grand, maigre, avec la peau sur les os, s'approcha des deux personnes qu'on lui avait indiquées quelque minutes plus tôt.

« Vous êtes l'agent Gibbs ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix trainante.

« Oui. »

« Votre directeur vient d'appeler pour nous informer des circonstances un peu particulière. Nous acceptons de vous aider si votre agent n'a rien à se reprocher. » Débita-t-il comme une leçon apprise par cœur.

Toute au fond de lui, Gibbs bénissait Léon comme il n'aurait jamais pensé le faire. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil à Abby.

« Elle vient aussi. » Ordonna-t-il.

L'agent de la CIA dont le badge indiquait le nom de Robert ne contesta rien et ne releva même pas le ton féroce sur lequel cela avait été dit. Il tourna les talons, leur faisant comprendre qu'il fallait le suivre, ce qu'ils firent dans le plus grand des silences.

Il les conduit jusqu'à une pièce où un grand écran affichait l'image de la caméra de l'interrogatoire. On y voyait McGee, pâle et apeuré par la situation. L'homme maigre qui avait prévenu Gibbs et Abby pénétra dans la salle avec un sourire narquois. Cette fois, sa voix résonnait plus rauque et plus dure.

« Agent McGee du NCIS ? » Appela-t-il.

Le Geek se retourna vers l'homme. Sa peur s'accentua devant ce tas d'os, marqué par les année de travail intensif sûrement.

« Oui. » Répondit l'agent, cachant son stress en prenant une position sûr de lui.

« Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, n'est ce pas ? » Dans cette phrase, la ''collaboration'' dont l'agent était censé faire preuve n'apparaissait point.

« Pas vraiment. » Avoua le jeune homme en regardant droit dans les yeux l'homme qui l'interrogeait.

Très vite, le regard de défi qu'il venait de tenté disparut devant la mine de marbre que lui présentait l'agent de la CIA.

« C'est pas bon du tout. » Pesta Gibbs, sa colère allait très vite rejaillir, ça il n'y avait aucun doute.

« Mais pour qui il se prend ! » Marmonna Abby, réfléchissant déjà au moyen le plus sûr d'exterminer tout l'espèce menaçante qu'était la CIA à cet instant.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, l'atmosphère était toujours aussi tendue. Le Robert ,tant hait par Gibbs et Abby à cet instant, sortit un dossier d'un tiroir qui se trouvait en bas de la table.

« Bien alors... Piratage du réseau de la CIA après un refus de collaboration. » Lut Robert avec un sourcil relevé et en jetant des regards noir à McGee.

« Je.. Enfin... En même temps si vous acceptiez de collaborer ! » Rétorqua l'informaticien, qui semblait accumulé comme Gibbs, une haine envers toute la CIA.

« Alors vous avouez les faits ? » Piégea l'homme dont les veines ressortaient autant que ses os.

« Non. Parce que je n'ai rien fait, mais si quelqu'un au NCIS l'a fait c'est à cause de votre refus... » Tenta McGee en regardant ses pieds tant dis que son chef, de là où il était, voyait rouge. Son agent s'enfonçait de plus en plus et il devait rester les bras croisés à admirer le spectacle ?

Robert hocha la tête, feuilleta le dossier, laissant ainsi à McGee le temps de réaliser ses erreurs et de chercher quoi répondre de plus.

« Vous vous croyez objectif ? » Interrogea alors Timothy.

« Pardon ? »

« Si vous semblez ne pas aimer les autres agences, si vous ne partagez aucune information avec nous : vous croyez être assez objectif pour me juger ? »

Robert considéra les propos de son interlocuteur, pris une position de meneur pour garder son avantage sur l'autre et déclara :

« Il me semble que c'est moi qui doit poser les questions non ? » Il avait repris sa voix trainante, signe qu'il ne savait quoi répondre.

« Vous évitez ma question ? » Défia McGee, si son plan ne fonctionnait pas et qu'il n'arrivait pas à déstabiliser son adversaire il pourrait tout perdre, alors il mettait toutes ses tripes dans ses propos, il rassemblait le plus de courage pour ne jamais faiblir.

Abby qui regardait toujours aussi attentivement l'interrogatoire, décida que si elle devait détruire toute cette agence, elle ferait appel à McGee qui semblait savoir se défendre finalement. Plus Robert faiblissait, plus Gibbs arborait une mine fier et rassurait.

* * *

Les deux agents du NCIS était presque à la fin du James Bond lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Le premier réflexe de chacun fut de s'emparer de son arme. Un regard complice, il se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ziva regarda alors par le petit trou en verre la silhouette de la personne qui venait de sonnait, une fois rassurée, elle fit signe à Tony de baisser son arme. Elle déverrouilla les trois sécurité de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Palmer.

« Jimmy. » Soupira de soulagement l'italien en refermant derrière lui.

« La sécurité est postée devant la porte et au parking. » Déclara Palmer.

Il regarda un instant la pièce, curieux. Il n'avait jamais vu une planque du NCIS alors il avait souvent essayer d'en imaginer une... Et la villa avec la piscine dont il rêvait ne ressemblait en aucun point à ce petit appartement à peine éclairé.

« Il est quelle heure? » Demanda Ziva.

Jimmy regarda sa montre, que Breena lui avait offert.

« Minuit moins dix. »

Le silence pesant revint, leur permettant d'entendre les voitures. Ils se demandaient tous comment tout se passait pour McGee en ce moment.

« Il y a des nouvelles d'eux ? » Questionna Tony en se redirigeant vers le salon pour mettre en pause James Bond.

« Oui. Le directeur a appelé la CIA pour lui expliquer un peu la situation. » Dit naïvement plein d'espoir Jimmy.

Les trois collègues s'assirent au même moment sur le vieux canapé en cuir. Ziva et Tony écoutaient attentivement le stagiaire de Ducky. Il leur expliquait que McGee était sûrement en interrogatoire malgré l'heure tardive et que d'après le directeur ça pourrait durer longtemps.

« Ils ne coopéreront jamais... » Soupira Tony.

« Ah... Et le directeur m'a aussi dit de vous avertir que demain vous avez rendez-vous avec un psychologue. »

« Quoi ? » S'étouffèrent les deux collègues.

Jimmy haussa les épaules, ça ne le concerné pas alors il se contenta de remettre au début le film et il se plongea dedans. Ziva et Tony se lancèrent un regard inquiet avant de se mettre d'accord : Ils régleraient tout ça le lendemain.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu :D Si vous avez un avis, négatif ou positif, donnez le please :)_


	4. Nate Getz

**NDA : **Hello ! Bon ce chapitre est moins bien que le précédent, plus court aussi... Bref je n'en suis pas satisfaite mais la prochaone fois je ferais de mon mieux. Je profite que je suis malade pour poster, ça m'occupe. Merci à vous de lire. **Merci à Mélanie pour cette correction.**

**Gwentsi : **Merci beaucoup bah voilà la suite ^^

**Ncislove54** : La voilà le psy ^^ Contente que ça t'es plut.

**MelEstApple** : O.o pire que les birdkillers ? Bah dans ce cas là * Va chercher Abby * tient tu peux faire sauter la CIA pas de problème !

**Crazy'Leou** : Rah t'exagères quoi ^^ En tout cas merci ma petite :P

* * *

« Nate Getz. » Déclara l'homme en tendant la main à Ziva.

Tony et elle avaient fait tout leur possible, s'étaient débattus contre le souhait du directeur, ils avaient montré les crocs mais tous ces efforts avait été vain. Les voilà donc devant le psychologue. Il avait un sourire rassurant, il leurs rappelait même quelqu'un... Mais ils ne savaient plus qui exactement.

La jeune femme, suspicieuse, jeta un regard en coin à cette main tendue. Elle refusa obstinément de la serrer. Nate comprit à cet instant que ça ne servirait à rien de vouloir saluer l'agent DiNozzo, qui aurait probablement la même réaction.

« Asseyez-vous. » Suggéra-t-il, à présent mal à l'aise.

Tony regarda le canapé avec dégout. La scène qu'il vivait à cet instant lui rappelait étrangement celle d'un film. Il se retourna vers Nate qui l'incita à s'assoir avec un simple signe de tête. Contraint, il fit comprendre à Ziva, d'un regard, qu'il valait mieux être un minimum coopératif. Le strict minimum.

« D'accord. » Marmonna cette dernière en se laissant lourdement tomber sur le sofa.

Le psy esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il savait ne pas être au bout de ses peines, il savait qu'il devrait redoubler d'effort pour réussir à pénétrer la carapace des deux agents. Léon lui avait ordonné, en souvenir des années où il travaillait dans l'agence, d'être prudent mais surtout de trouver des arguments convaincants pour les obliger à s'ouvrir. Seulement, ses études, comme son expérience avait déjà prouvé à Nate que l'on ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à se confier.

« Bien... Alors, vous voulez savoir quoi ? » Demanda sèchement l'italien.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez bien me raconter.» Répondit-t-il sereinement

« Dans ce cas, rien. » Pesta Ziva.

Un silence pesant enveloppa la pièce. Il se trouvait dans une des salles du NCIS, Monsieur Getz voyageait trop pour avoir son propre cabinet. Très patient d'ailleurs, le psychologue laissa le mutisme des agents se prolongeait puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire durant trois jours.

« On peut y aller alors ? » Interrogea Tony, surpris par le peu d'insistance dont faisait preuve l'homme en face d'eux.

« Non. Pourquoi cette question ? »

L'espoir d'être libre qui avait animé l'agent retomba. Il s'enfonça dans le canapé qui était là depuis une bonne dizaine d'année d'après la couleur ternie. La mine sombre, il se borna encore plus. Il trouvait que l'attitude de ce psy était à la limite du sadisme...

« En fait, ça n'a rien contre vous mais... On ne veut pas rester ici. »

Nate posa son regard sur l'agent DiNozzo. Il le détailla un instant toujours dans le plus grand calme. Il savait comment lutter contre ce genre de personnes renfermées. A Los Angeles, les agents n'étaient pas coopératifs au début non plus... Mais la méthode qu'il employait portait ses fruits. Alors, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ces deux-là cèdent.

« On peut aller parler ailleurs si vous le désirez. »

Ziva ferma les yeux et fit un signe négatif de la tête. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était en finir, le plus rapidement possible.

« Si je vous dis qu'il y a un moyen pour que cette séance dure à peine dix minutes, vous me croyez ? » Demanda Nate.

« Quel est ce ''moyen'' ? » S'enthousiasma l'israélienne.

« Si vous commencez dès maintenant à tout me raconter, je pense que dans dix minutes vous serez dehors. »

Nate eu un sourire malicieux, une fois de plus l'espoir qu'il avait suscité chez eux s'était éteint. Elle le fusilla du regard, elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer à ce petit jeu inutile. Leur collègue était encore aux mains de la CIA et eux devaient raconter leur vie à un inconnu pour faire plaisir au directeur ? Ridicule !

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on est là. » S'emporta Tony.

« Parce que, vous être en train de vivre une épreuve difficile. »

Nouveau silence, toujours les mêmes regards sombres et aucune coopération ne semblait être envisagée par les agents.

« Quelle épreuve difficile ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! » Contrattaqua l'agent David.

« Je parle de cette personne qui veut absolument détruire votre équipe, cette équipe qui est comme une famille pour vous. Et si on essaie de tuer notre famille, nos nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve... Voyez-vous là c'est pareil. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse il ne faut pas avoir peur de dire : Je ne vais pas bien. Il suffit d'en parler, d'extérioriser tout ça pour pouvoir lutter contre les problèmes. » Expliqua calmement Nate.

La carapace commençait à se briser, il le sentait. La jeune femme était restée figée, elle analysait probablement les propos du psy. L'italien quant à lui c'était un peu redressé, observant Nate. Ce dernier était sûr qu'il allait commencer à se confier.

« C'est vrai... ça va pas trop. On se croirait dans un mauvais film... Le bleu qui est arrêté par la CIA, Ziva qui a failli se faire tirer dessus... »

« Mais je ne me suis pas fait tirer dessus ! C'est une pauvre adolescente innocente qui a pris cette balle ! » S'emporta-t-elle contre Tony.

Le motif de cette gueulante ? Hier, son coéquipier avait refusé de la conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital où se trouvait la jeune fille dans le coma.

« Vous vous sentez coupable ? » Demanda Nate, question à laquelle il avait déjà sa réponse.

« Bien sûr ! »

Le visage de l'agent traduisait une colère intérieure qu'elle avait gardée depuis hier. Elle avait fait semblant d'aller mieux, de s'être calmée... Mais toute cette fureur avait bouillonné des heures et des heures en elle.

« Alors, je crois que votre collègue tient énormément à vous ». Assura Nate.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Kensi et Deeks, les deux auraient réagi de la même façon. Deux regards surpris le fixé d'une façon presque... Amusante. Le psychologue savourait le spectacle.

« Sinon, il vous aurez laissé allez voir cette adolescente et vous vous serez rendu coupable pour rien. Il vous protège de l'autodestruction. »

* * *

Le regard bleu du marin couvait McGee depuis des heures. Le Geek avait passé la nuit dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec peu de confort et Gibbs avait veillait sur lui durant tout ce temps. Abby avait dormi à ses côtés aussi, la tête sur la table. Au début, elle avait lutté contre le sommeil, son regard triste ne se décrochant pas de l'écran, puis la fatigue l'avait contrainte à fermer les yeux.

« Gibbs ? »Murmura-t-elle.

Le concerné se retourna vers elle, un regard empli de tendresse se posa sur la bouille de la petite gothique. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher, trop fatiguée pour parler fort. Il sourit, légèrement amusé.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Il va bien ? »

Elle s'inquiète pour lui, énormément. Elle s'attachait aux gens mais, elle était très particulièrement liée à lui.

« Oui, il a un peu dormi. »

« Tu la surveillé toute la nuit ? » Interrogea la scientifique pour confirmation.

Il fit signe que oui et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle voulait être sûr que McGee n'est pas était seul un instant. Il avait besoin de leur aide, il fallait tout faire pour l'aider à sortir du trou où il se trouvait. Gibbs tendit la boisson préféré d'Abby qu'il avait fait apporter par un stagiaire à la CIA. D'ailleurs, pour se venger, il avait même tout fait pour faire basculer le jeune homme du côté du NCIS, lui expliquant que l'intérêt du NCIS était bien plus utile à la nation.

« Merci, ça va me réveiller. » Chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux de nouveaux clos.

« Ah le directeur a appelé et... »Commença à annoncer son chef.

« Et ? » Insista Abby.

« Ils nous ordonnent de rentrer cet après-midi, il dit qu'il veut nous faire passer des évaluations psychologique. »

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bonne et fut plus efficace que la caféine. Les yeux grands ouvert, la gothique grimaça avant de tenter une attaque mais son patron lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Ils devaient obéir aux ordres... En partie. Il enverrait Abby voir ce psy et lui resterait ici et si Léon insistait vraiment, Abby viendrait surveiller McGee dix minutes le temps que le marin remballe le docteur qui lui serait inutile.

Trois coup sec furent frappés à la porte, l'agent de la CIA apparut juste après ce fracas inattendu.

« Vous pouvez aller voir votre agent. » Marmonna-t-il d'un ton sec et froid.

« Bonjour à vous aussi. » Grimaça Abby.

Le regard dur de leur ennemi se posa sur la gothique, il eut un rictus moqueur devant cette mine endormie. Tout ceci déplut fortement à Gibbs qui défia son interlocuteur avec une ombre de menace dans ces yeux bleus. Aucun ne faiblit et ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un instant.

Le portable de Gibbs brisa cette atmosphère de conflit, mais il n'en oubliait pas sa rancœur.

« Allo. » Répondit Abby « ... Ah Monsieur le directeur, j'arrive. Oui... Gibbs va d'abord voir McGee... Oui il passera voir monsieur Getz... Coopération absolue, jurée. »

Et sur ce beau mensonge, la conversation se finit. Les employés du NCIS ordonnèrent sèchement à l'intrus de sortir un instant. Le calme revint peu à peu dans la pièce et les deux personnes présentes se mirent à chuchoter.

« File voir ce psy, dit lui ce qu'il veut entendre et revient vite d'accord ? Il ne faut pas laisser McGee seule une seule seconde. Je vais essayer de lui donner un moyen de communication, d'accord ? »

La gothique ne dit rien, mais il la savait d'accord. Tous les deux avaient prévus de faire échapper McGee, la CIA trouverait des preuves contre lui, le Rusé avait déjà fait accusé des gens. Gibbs laissa son agent s'en aller avec une appréhension qui lui faisait mal au ventre, il sentait que la prochaine attaque du psychopathe n'allait tarder et il s'imaginait le pire pour ses « enfants ».

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Un avis ?


End file.
